


Дни, недели, месяцы и годы

by Connor



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connor/pseuds/Connor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POV Джона на события 5.06 The Shrine. Пре-слэш</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дни, недели, месяцы и годы

Если в эти долгие дни Джон порой остается один – а это бывает нечасто, ведь ему нужно быть рядом с Родни, он хочет быть с ним рядом, сейчас быть рядом с Родни необходимо Джону как воздух – он погружается в какой-то серый туман. На какую-то долю секунды Джон даже не может определить, где находится. Хотя разумом понимает – он в Атлантиде; вот она – строгие линии, закат в зеркалах, отражения шпилей в темной воде, цельность, ощущение дома. Но перед глазами – все серое, мертвое. Пустые глазницы окон, кристаллы, дающие городу жизнь, превратились с груду мелких, тусклых осколков, а вместо шума океана, живительного и дарующего свободу – заунывный вой ветра.

Тогда Джону хочется кричать, но этот миг, вдох, пролетает, и он снова здесь.

Джон думает, что так и не поверил Келлер до конца. Но он привык притворяться, он не был самим собой с «чужими» уже целую вечность: а чужие для него все, кроме команды – поэтому когда Келлер говорит:

– Я делаю все возможное, но вы должны понимать…

Он кивает, спокойно, взвешенно:

– Конечно, док, никто не винит вас.

И ему хочется разбить сканер, разнести в медчасти все: отчаяние, растущее и растущее внутри неумолимо, стремится вырваться наружу. Если честно, Джон не знает, кого винить; не может никого винить. Но в душе злость на Келлер: она беспомощна. Злость, ярость на Родни – как ты умудрился заболеть, почему… несправедливо… как ты можешь оставить…

Он отгоняет эти мысли, злится на себя, что раньше не заметил перемены в Родни. Джон жаждет, желает страстно замучить себя виной – ему всегда прекрасно это удавалось. Мысль безумна, он знает, но все равно надеется, что вина сможет заглушить горечь, безнадежность, боль.

Потом он приходит к Родни – он в своей комнате, с Тейлой играет в головоломки. Родни пока еще «здесь», он словно молния, неуправляемая энергия, частица и волна. Свет. Он поднимает на Джона глаза – в них удивление, радость, даже счастье.

– А-а, привет, мы тебя уже давно поджидаем. Последняя головоломка мне все никак не дается. – блеск в его глазах чуть затухает. Рот – тонкая задумчивая линия.

– Это неважно, Родни. Начнем другую. – голос Тейлы серебром звенит по комнате.

Джон ободряюще улыбается Родни.

– Вот именно, чего переживать, приятель?

Родни делает кислое лицо.

– Да уж, чего переживать, действительно? Инопланетный паразит отнимает у меня способность мыслить, как гениальное человеческое существо. Всего-то, мелочь! Теперь я простой смертный. Надо это событие запечатлеть для потомков. – он ухмыляется фирменной кривой ухмылкой.

– Добро пожаловать в реальный мир нас, обычных троглодитов. – невозмутимо заявляет Джон. Струна, натянутая в его душе, чуть ослабляется.

Родни рывком встает со стула и двигает его в плечо кулаком – удар, поразивший бы трехлетнего ребенка.

– Ты засранец, Шеппард. Засранец! – и улыбается.

Тейла смотрит на них обоих в немом изумлении.

– Я смогу победить вас обоих в этой игре в головоломки. – величественно заявляет она. Солнечные лучи падают ей на макушку, и на мгновение Джону кажется, что на ее волосах сияющий обруч.

Родни двигается к ней, прочь от окна. Джон наблюдает – пристально, не отрывая взгляд – как Родни подходит к столу: все дальше от света, все ближе к тени, пока на его широкой спине, погруженной в полумрак, не остается один единственный живительный луч.

Через два дня после этого Вулси предлагает найти замену для Родни в команде. Джон отказывается. Он так сильно сжимает кулаки под столом, что чувствует кровь под ногтями.

Днем Тейла решает провести семейный вечер на пирсе. Только они вчетвером – Канаан с Тореном в гостях у Холлина, на Новом Атозе. Джон стоит на самом краю, с банкой пива в руке, смотрит на воду. Вода Новой Лантии темнее, более тусклая, но на закате из глубины до поверхности добредают золотые искорки, и Джон не может оторвать глаз.

Он думает о странностях вселенной (Родни у него в голове саркастически хмыкает и закатывает глаза). Дома, в школе, в колледже, даже в армии Джону казалось удивительным, непонятным быть частью чего-то. А здесь, за миллионы световых лет от места, где он появился на свет, Железный Дровосек в нем обрел сердце. Нашел Изумрудный Город.

От этой совершенно идиотской, банальной мысли Джона бросает в дрожь. Он оглядывается, заслоняя глаза от опускающегося за горизонт солнца, и видит, как Родни учит Ронона играть в ладоши. Зрелище психоделическое. Джон внезапно для самого себя начинает хохотать.

Родни шлепает ладонями Ронона по рукам и бормочет считалки. Разные. Тренирует память, ускользающую от него упорно, неизбежно. Ронон наблюдает за ним почти заворожено.

Тейла подходит к Джону.

– Надо было взять фотоаппарат. – Джон слышит в своем голосе нотки непонятного восторга.

Тейла улыбается.

– Я не совсем понимаю эту игру. У атозианцев есть нечто похожее, но там надо считать очки.

Джон кивает головой, не отводя глаз от Родни.

– На Земле дети постоянно это делают. – он на мгновение задумывается – плейстейшн, компьютеры, Интернет… – Ну или раньше делали, в нашем с Родни детстве.

Тейла понимающе кивает и закрывает глаза, подставляя лицо соленым брызгам океана.

– Торрену должно понравиться. – предлагает Джон. Перед его мысленным взором день две недели назад: Родни, с Торреном на руках, его крохотная ручка в широкой ладони Родни. Тейла выдергивает его из воспоминания – гладит его по руке и идет к Ронону. Родни поднимается с одеяла, на котором они вместе с Рононом сидели, с каким-то непонятным усилием. Джон инстинктивно делает шаг ему навстречу. Но Родни – его Родни, у которого руки в карманах, на голове бардак, в глазах экстаз – еще здесь.

– Ты не в ладоши, надеюсь, собрался со мной играть? – язвительно говорит он, подходя ближе. – Ронон как ребенок, честное слово.

Джон пожимает плечами.

– Давай уж лучше в машинки.

Сквозь сарказм опять пробивается чистая радость – Родни смотрит Джону прямо в глаза, и Джон вдруг видит за весельем, за какой-то неотделимой от Родни внутренней силой тоску, и на мгновение его опять охватывает чернота.

Чернота отступает, балансируя на грани сознания, когда Родни говорит:

– Слушай, я там приделал более точную настройку, надо только из моей комнаты забрать. – Улыбка на его лице ослепляет.

В одиночестве Джона захватывают воспоминания. Поэтому он старается, как может, не оставаться один. Дни болезни Родни словно вакуум, но Джон окружен людьми, и благодарен им за то, что может не думать. Он не машина, не робот, поэтому воспоминания настигают его, захватывают как неумолимая стихия – и в них боль узнавания, тоска по прошлому, и прежний Родни. Нынешний Родни спит перед ним на больничной койке, недвижимый, чуть посапывая во сне.

Воспоминания… Они оглушают его, и Джону кажется безумной нелепостью, что утраченная память Родни теперь вливается в него.

Перед глазами вечер. Они с Родни в комнате Джона. Неделя после возвращения с похорон отца.

Полумрак, в компьютере еле слышно лопочет Спок. Они пьют пиво – как всегда. Джон умудрился провести контрабандой какое-то канадское. Родни нечленораздельно выражает признательность. Впервые за всю неделю Джон ощущает в себе нечто, напоминающее тишину.

– … и этот недоумок невероятный посмел заявить, что в мои расчеты по увеличению мощности наквада-генератора вкралась ошибка! – бушует Родни, но уже без того яда, что три часа назад, когда довел пресловутого «недоумка» до слез на глазах у Картер. – И кого они мне только присылают?

Слова обволакивают Джона, он погружается в них с головой, забывая…

– Джон, ты вообще меня слушаешь? – его выдергивает из тихой пустоты; так всегда бывает, когда Родни зовет его по имени.

Джон виновато качает головой.

– Прости, что?

– Ничего, Ронон просто решил написать диссертацию по охоте на рейфов, а так ничего.

Джон несколько секунд удивленно моргает.

– Урод. – извиняющимся тоном бурчит он, и Родни закатывает глаза.

– Не буду тебя спрашивать про брата. Знаю, все равно не скажешь.

Что-то ледяное скользит у Джона по позвоночнику. Он пожимает плечами, чтобы сбросить противный холод, угнездившийся между лопатками.

– Нечего рассказывать, все сложно.

Голос у Родни совсем тихий.

– Все чужое, ты имеешь в виду?

Джон поднимает на него глаза, но Родни смотрит в пространство за его спиной. В полумраке его глаза кажутся совсем темными, почти черными.

– Да, типа того. – неохотно признается Джон, хотя проницательность Родни его не удивляет.

– Я по-настоящему осознал, что «дома», – Родни изображает воздушные кавычки и хмурится. – что «дома» все чужое и все чужие только на похоронах матери.

– Я тоже. – слова вырываются против воли, и Джон вдруг ощущает, как тает лед в позвоночнике. Теперь он чувствует на себе взгляд Родни, но боится поднять глаза.

– Ты сможешь когда-нибудь их простить? – фраза комом стоит в горле, и Джон почти уверен в ответе Родни. Этот вопрос он задает и самому себе.

Родни смотрит ему прямо в глаза: челюсть напряжена, на лице – печаль, искренность, безысходность. Джон понимает – это отражение его собственных чувств. Родни опускает глаза к ладоням.

– Не знаю. Теперь это уже неважно, правда ведь? – в его вопросе на самом дне спрятана надежда. – А ты? Сможешь простить отца? Брата?

Джон качает головой. Есть ли смысл прощать мертвых? Он не знает. Горе от потери еще свежо, и он просто отбросил все, что их с отцом разъединяло. Но отбросить – не значит позабыть.

Родни вдруг встает. Джон видит, как Родни сжимает и разжимает кулаки, вертит запястьем.

– Ты нервничаешь? – с глухой иронией спрашивает Джон. Ну действительно, нашел место, чтобы нервничать.

– Встань. Э-э, тебе нужно встать. – Джон смотрит на него скептически – что еще задумал этот безумный гений, – но покоряется. В конце концов сейчас поздний вечер, они говорили о чувствах, естественно, Родни нервничает.

– Я, ну, ээ, хочу кое-что сделать. – глаза у Родни огромные от ужаса, и совсем синие. – Я заранее тебя предупреждаю, чтобы ты вдруг не начал дергаться. Знаю же, как с тобой бывает, так что только не волнуйся, хорошо? Ладно…

Джон закатывает глаза.

– Маккей, у меня такое чувство, что ты хочешь сделать мне предложение.

Родни хмурится, вздергивает бровь, вскидывает упрямый подбородок – все с рекордной скоростью в две миллисекунды.

– Ну и кто из нас засранец? – раздраженно говорит он и тут же выпаливает. – Мыникогдараньшеэтогонеделали и… я хочу тебя обнять.

И пока Джон пытается опомниться от такого заявления, обхватывает его руками.

За прошедшие годы Джон привык уже, что его обнимает Тейла, что Ронон таскает его как котенка на спаррингах. И хотя он привык, все равно ощущает невероятную неловкость.

С Родни еще страннее: это у них впервые, Родни прав, и Джон не знает, в какую сторону бежать, чувствует себя глупо…

– Руки, Джон. – предлагает Родни, голос заглушен его плечом. Джон чуть улыбается своей бестолковости и обхватывает в ответ.

У Маккея большие широкие ладони, его пальцы – странные точки на его позвоночнике. Родни под его руками словно монолитная глыба; почти против своей воли Джон начинает поддаваться, впитывая его тепло, несмело принимая поддержку, и утыкается лицом ему в шею.

Дрожащий вдох, еще один. Мысль, спрятанная за миллиардами других, повседневных мыслей, появляется на поверхности сознания. Она парализует Джона, лишает возможности говорить.

Под его руками словно обретение давным-давно потерянного. Утешение. Мир. Тепло. Утраченная цельность, теперь принадлежащая им обоим.

Дом.

Привычка притворяться не подводит Джона почти никогда. Рядом с Родни, Рононом, Тейлой это уже не удается. Но сейчас он притворяется и перед ними. И перед собой – потому что если сказать правду себе самому, сказать… Он даже думать об этом не может.

В то утро Джон уходит от Родни ненадолго – чтобы принять душ и переодеться, потом заглядывает опять, перед «летучкой». Родни уже не помнит, о чем они говорили с ним вчера вечером (о Джинни и световых мечах, улыбается про себя Джон). А еще Джон вдруг с ужасом замечает, что не видел вечером, при тусклом свете медчасти, как бледен Родни, как едва шевелятся его руки – порхающие птицы, как замутнен его взгляд.

Джон спрашивает у Келлер, в чем дело. Келлер бормочет про скорый отказ двигательных функций, внутренних органов, и Джону снова хочется встряхнуть ее, заорать, разбить себе кулаки в кровь о ближайшую стену. Но притворство с «чужими» – его лучшее оружие, он лишь кивает, на прощание хлопая Родни по плечу. Тот улыбается ему с такой радостью и искренностью, будто в жизни не видел ничего лучше.

Что-то отчаянно дрожит у него внутри, и он толкает, бьет это нечто, пока снова не остается ничего. На пути в конференц-зал Джон понимает, что у него трясутся руки. Он прячет их в карманы.

Его притворство настолько совершенно, что на целых сорок официальных минут Джон забывает о Родни. Но это не облегчение. Это пустота.

Зеленка докладывает о находках на PX83-264, голос его тверд, как всегда, но Джон замечает, как сгорблены плечи чеха, усталость в его взгляде. В тот момент Джон рад, что здесь нет зеркала.

Доклад Лорна; Вулси корректен, как всегда, Джон умудряется даже делать остроумные замечания. Несмотря на гул голосов, запах искусственной кожи и морской соли, на долю секунды Джона опять поглощает серая мгла.

После брифинга команда собирается у Вулси. Келлер уже там.

Неожиданно для самого себя Джон предлагает вызвать Джинни. Внутри у него что-то надламывается, кровоточит.

Потом Ронон рассказывает о Святыне.

Пустота.

В ту ночь Джон не спит, ворочается, смотрит в потолок. Как и всегда, ночью он рядом с Родни. Сейчас это единственное место, где Джон может нормально дышать. Он наблюдает. Во сне лицо Родни кажется совсем юным, беззащитным. А Джон думает – вот еще одна ночь, сколько от моего Родни останется в этом теле завтра? Послезавтра?

Родни уже не помнит имя своей матери, не знает, как зовут Зеленку, не узнает Келлер.

Джон кутается в одеяло, хотя озноб только лишь от холодного отчаяния внутри. Святыня может помочь Родни вновь стать самим собой – хоть ненадолго – увидеть и узнать лица друзей, побыть рядом с ними. Это шанс для них всех. Шанс для него самого снова увидеть Родни.

О том, что случится потом, после… Джон упорно старается об этом не думать. Он отказался прощаться – и точка. Но все в его изломанном теперь мире вопит о расставании, о конце. Джон не был бы так хорош в притворстве, если бы не умел обманывать сам себя. Но он не знает, как мысль об опасном путешествии к Святыне, где трещина в его душе обратиться пропастью, сочетается с нежеланием говорить «прощай».

Келлер против. Она в ярости и призывает в свидетели Родни. Родни… Он уже где-то далеко; на его месте – почти незнакомый Джону полуребенок, но улыбка… Его улыбка – только для Джона, и он хочет схватить Родни и утащить отсюда, защитить. Джон даже не знает, от чего. Он просто в немом изумлении смотрит на сражающуюся за безопасность пациента Келлер, и в нем поднимается чистая, незамутненная ярость к ней.

«Какое вы имеете право решать, – хочет сказать он ей. – Он наш!»

Вместо этого Джон смотрит на Тейлу. Она растеряна, он видит. Оскорблена. Ранена до самого ядра.

Они уходят ни с чем. Джон кладет Тейле руку на плечо. Они не говорят о состоянии Родни друг с другом – тихое согласие между Тейлой и Рононом, безысходное молчание Джона.

– Как Торрен? Канаан? – осторожно спрашивает Джон. Тейла поднимает на него глаза, в них нежность и страдание.

– Все хорошо, Канаан с Торреном сейчас вернулись в Атлантиду. – Пауза. – Вы все – моя опора.

В ее словах звучит гордость и горечь.

– Не могу себе представить… – Тейла смотрит Джону прямо в глаза и осекается, должно быть, заметив что-то неизъяснимое в лице Джона. – Ты давно спал?

Джон отводит взгляд. Он не в силах, не в состоянии, просто не знает, как это объяснить. Но Тейла понимает без слов – и ему от этого становится лишь хуже. Сейчас он способен вынести понимание только от Родни, а тот ускользает от него.

– Собираюсь на спарринг с Рононом. – неловко меняет Джон тему. Тейла сжимает его запястье и склоняет голову.

– Я останусь с Родни. Скажу ему, что вы скоро вернетесь.

Джон кивает. Неловкий разговор, подтекст, которые для них всех – подлинные слова. Так Джон понимает, что и Тейла по-своему страшится Святыни.

Завтра Джинни будет здесь. Джон отчаянно хочет найти утешение в этой мысли, хочет ободрить Родни, да и себя.

И он идет в спортзал с Рононом, почти незаметно уходит из палаты Родни, оставляя его с хлопочущей, расстроенной Келлер и Тейлой, которая едва заметно дрожит.

Джон почти не замечает дороги до спортзала – мертвящая тишина поглощает его. Он стряхивает ее с трудом, вырываясь из затягивающей паутины в серость пасмурного лантийского дня. Но мир, словно старая мозаика, крошится под его пальцами, и в осколках, в частичках этого мира, все, что осталось от Родни. От его заносчивости. Его силы духа.

Его гения.

Спарринг – один из лучших способов заглушить пустоту другой пустотой. Хоть на короткое время. Они с Рононом дерутся в молчании. И это самое жуткое. Болтовня во время тренировки для Ронона норма. Он малообщителен, но разговор во время спарринга – его уровень многозадачности, и с ним он справляется отлично.

Сейчас не то. Ронон злится, Джон понимает, и все идет не так, как Джон рассчитывал. Нежеланные мысли, кажется, захватывают их обоих, они дерутся почти механически, словно марионетки, ведомые какой-то непонятной силой.

– Почему ты сам не хочешь отвезти его к Святому Месту? – голос Ронона глух, отчужден, но все равно эхом отзывается в большом зале, в который из окон пробивается слабый солнечный свет.

Джон секунду не знает, что ответить. Он чувствует, как холодный пот струится по спине, ощущает поднимающийся из глубин ужас – тот ест его изнутри, отравляя и оставляя лишь каркас от человека.

Ошарашенный, он почти не замечает удара под колени и падает, тяжело упираясь руками в нагретые вчерашним солнцем плиты.

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что это опасно. – Джон справляется с собой и бросает эти слова чуть ли не зло, не глядя на Ронона. На долю секунды вытянутая тень падает на Джона – Ронон протягивает ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться. – Рейфы, ты сам сказал.

– Сказал. – грохочет Ронон, уже более похожий на себя. – Нас никогда это не останавливало.

– И Келлер против… – отговорка даже ему самому кажется жалкой.

– А что Келлер? – прерывает Ронон, и Джон знает, прекрасно знает, что Келлер и ее отказ отпустить Родни, и отказ Вулси от «смертельно опасной операции» тут не при чем. Они рискуют лишь собой в этом путешествии. Но…

Дневной свет на мгновение меркнет, огромные темные штормовые тучи заволакивают усталое лантийское небо и в зале сумрачно. Мрак заползает к сердцу, рвется внутрь жестоко, как вражеская сила. От внезапной мысли о том, что случится с Родни в Святыне, которую он отталкивает от себя, у Джона подгибаются колени. Правда обрушивается на него и вес ее непереносим. Когда он ощущает на себе взгляд Ронона, ему хочется закричать.

– Я еще не готов. – едва слыша сам себя, говорит он. Голос хриплый, чужой. – Не готов.

У него нет названия тому, что бушует в сердце: как можно быть готовым к тому, что тебя разрежут на части? Как можно жить три недели с сознанием полной неотвратимости этого? Как можно осознать то леденящее мгновение, когда твой мир будет навсегда разрушен?

Слова эхом отдаются в звенящей пустоте его души, и Джон закрывает глаза, видит снова, снова и снова лицо Родни. Его подвижные руки. Его упрямство. Гордость.

Он отмахивается от этого, в очередной раз – иначе следующие дни просто не сможет просуществовать. Качает головой и замечает, как поник Ронон, будто что-то в нем надломилось.

– Пошли обратно. – привычно бухтит сатеданец, нарушая гнетущую тишину.

За окном грохочет дождь.

К медчасти они снова идут в молчании. Когда подходят ближе, оба странно смотрят друг на друга, потому что слышат раздающиеся из медчасти громкие голоса. Слов не разобрать. Но голос Родни Джон не узнать не может. До двери он практически добегает, и наверно, поэтому кровь ревет у него в ушах.

– Куда ушел Джон? – Родни растерян, в глазах паника, беззащитность, печаль, которые разбивают Джону сердце.

Джона он не видит, продолжает метаться по небольшому залу, словно загнанный зверек.

– Джон! Джон! Где Джон? – Келлер пытается успокоить его, Родни выдергивает руку – упрямо, отчаянно, и в этом весь Родни – сопротивляется, борется до конца даже сейчас, когда все в нем утрачено.

И тут он оборачивается и замечает Джона, который безмолвно стоит в дверях. Джон потрясен, ошеломлен даже – синие глаза Родни сталкиваются с его взглядом. И в них уже кроме боли и паники счастье, незамутненное и полнокровное.

Родни там, внутри, потеряно думает Джон, внутри этого почти угасшего тела, в ловушке, и ему не выбраться, не выбраться…

– Джон! – Родни подбегает, неловко, по-детски, хватает за руки. Он кажется таким хрупким, что Джон хватает его, прижимает к себе двумя руками, крепко, крепко, широкие плечи под его ладонями, голова под подбородком.

– Я с тобой, приятель. С тобой. Рядом с тобой. – бормочет он бессвязно, а Родни держит, словно боится отпустить, словно если отпустит, Джон просто исчезнет, испарится, больше никогда не вернется.

– Джон. Джон. – слово едва слышно, едва различимо у его груди. В устах Родни его имя – словно образ потерянного мира. Джон утыкается лицом ему в волосы, вдыхая запах мыла, шампуня, больницы, и вдруг понимает, что не в силах отпустить, что они держатся друг за друга как за удивительную точку опоры.

И тогда все его притворство идет прахом, ведь с Родни невозможно притворяться, потому что даже отблеск, смутный образ его честности – лекарство от любого самообмана.

Когда Джон поднимает глаза, вспоминая, где находится, то видит Тейлу, уткнувшуюся в плечо Ронону, на щеках ее дорожки от слез. Ронон молча сжимает кулаки. Во взгляде Келлер глубокая растерянность. Родни чуть дрожит под его ладонями, и он прижимает его ближе.

После того, как приезжает Джинни, Джон ловит себя на мысли, что если за эти три долгих, бесконечных недели не сошел с ума, то сейчас самое время. После их первой, опустошающей встречи в медчасти, Джон не перемолвился с Джинни и парой слов. Он просто наблюдает за ней – за ее энергией, решительностью и упорством. Пока в один кристально ясный момент не сознает, что ищет в образе Джинни Миллер частичку Маккея, его повадки, саркастическое закатывание глаз, язвительные замечания – что угодно.

И он просто уходит, прячется ото всех. Послезавтра они везут Родни в Святыню – Джинни настояла (в типично маккеевской манере), и Джону нужно все подготовить, спланировать, решить… Только Джон боится, что в его мире не осталось цели, лишь холодный ужас. И этот ужас заполняет его беспрерывно, неотвратимо.

Вечер накануне отъезда в Святыню. Уже целый день Джон прячется, убеждая себя, что рядом с Родни теперь Джинни, а он там вовсе и не нужен. Периодически он даже сам в это верит.

В тусклом свете и молчании своей комнаты Джон перечисляет про себя все возможные опасности, которые могут ожидать их завтра. Просчитывает ходы, измеряет шансы. И в этот момент – короткий, словно молния на небосводе – он забывает, _зачем_ им нужно туда попасть.

Он доволен своей выдержкой, даже гордится ею. А потом, незаметно, исподтишка будто бы, его охватывает странное безразличие. Джон ощущает, что мысли его сливаются с падающим из окна лунным светом. Он словно парит, свободный, вдали от мрака. Реальность перетекает в лунную иллюзию, и Джон ускользает от завтрашнего дня в сон.

Звонок в дверь вырывает его из блаженного лунного света.

За дверью Тейла. На ее лице, полном внутреннего благородства, печаль и кротость. Джон не может на нее смотреть.

– Джон, почему ты прячешься? – никаких лишних, пустых слов, все по делу, точно в цель. В этом вся Тейла.

Лунные блики заслоняются привычной уже для Джона серостью, и мгновение он ловит ртом воздух, задыхаясь.

– Не прячусь. – пожимая плечами, отмахивается от нее. С другими этот жест должен уничтожить все нежелательные расспросы в зародыше.

Но не с Тейлой. Никогда.

– Прекрати, не лги мне. – горький, решительный приказ. Джон смотрит на нее – Тейла смиренна, но в ней все равно бушует неотвратимость приближающегося горя.

– Родни спрашивал о тебе. – голос Тейлы мягок, но суров, и стены, которые Джон с таким упорством выстраивал сегодня между собой и миром, между собой и _Родни_ , начинают рушиться.

Следующими словами Тейла обращает его стены в жалкие руины.

– Ты должен пойти к нему сейчас, Джон. Сказать ему, пока еще не поздно. – глаза Тейлы блестят в полумраке, стройная фигурка заполняет все поле его зрения.

Джон не удивляется, не спрашивает, о чем она? Что он должен сказать? Потому что вдруг реальность выступает к нему из серости последних дней. Ощущение целостности, чувство единения, дома, заносчивость, храбрость, гений, самые смешные шутки на земле – все это сжимается в одну-единственную точку, сингулярность, в энергию Большого взрыва. Слово бьется у него в мозгу; оно было там, понимает Джон, долгие годы, терпеливо ожидая своего часа, обретая плоть, кровь, смысл. Новое имя.

Родни.

В комнате тепло, но Джон дрожит, чувствуя, как Тейла обнимает его. Отстраниться он не в силах.

– Скажи ему, Джон. – как сон, как лунное наваждение, как правда.

– Не могу. Не могу и все. – шепчет он в ответ, надеясь, что Тейла поймет… Поймет, что он не в силах объяснить, что не может проститься, представить себе жизнь без Родни.

– Джон. – Тейла сжимает его пальцы в убеждении, в поддержке.

Перспектива делать что угодно по чьей-то указке для Джона всегда была… ужасной – вот точное слово. Но сейчас он почти спокоен. Впереди, завтра, перспектива страшнее. Несопоставимо страшнее. А найти смирение, которым наполнена Тейла, он может только в сегодняшнем дне.

У кровати дремлющего Родни Джинни и Ронон. Келлер суетится где-то на окраине своих владений. Джинни грустно и почему-то благодарно улыбается Джону, и он подавляет в себе желание убежать.

– Ты где шлялся? – недовольно ворчит Ронон и Джон против воли ухмыляется.

– Работал, устал, пошел поспать. – на это Ронон неизящно (что для Ронона вообще изящно?) фыркает – и это он перенял от Родни.

– Джон, он, до того, как заснуть, все переживал, все ли с вами хорошо. – Джинни кивает на бледного Родни. – Имени не мог вспомнить, но говорил все время про парня со дурацкими вихрами на голове, куда он делся, он должен был здесь.

Что-то замирает у Джона в груди, он отворачивается от пристального взгляда Джинни и смотрит на Родни. У того рука под подушкой, рот чуть приоткрыт – спит как обычно, Джону знакомо до слез. Лицо юное, нетронутое страданием.

Какое-то время они все сидят в тишине. Джону вдруг хочется потянуться и взять Родни за руку. Конечно, он этого не делает – вокруг люди, хоть и родные.

Похоже, Тейла ловит что-то в его взгляде и тихо предлагает всем пойти перекусить. Джон думает, что сердце может выпрыгнуть из груди – так сильно оно бьется. Адреналин бушует в висках, потому что _вот оно_. И ему снова хочется убежать, улететь на джампере прочь, над поверхностью океана, потому что… Потому что.

Но хоть Ронон с Тейлой на одной волне, о Джинни такого сказать нельзя – она сопротивляется и остается.

– Как такое может быть? Я только ведь недавно узнала его по-настоящему… – говорит она Джону, когда они остаются одни. По-маккеевски печально сжатые губы, глаза, полные слез – вот Джинни Миллер у постели своего брата. – Он – моя семья.

Моя тоже, думает Джон. Чувства, шевелящиеся под поверхностью: их сложно контролировать. Он касается руки Родни, теплой, знакомой, такой живой… Еще живой… И сплетает их пальцы. Джинни не говорит ни слова, даже не смотрит на него – просто кладет свою прохладную ладонь поверх их рук и сжимает.

Всю эту долгую, мучительную ночь Джон – то в полудреме, то в сознании – сохраняет контакт своих пальцев с пальцами Родни так долго, как может.

Когда в серебристом полумраке пещеры они вдруг обнаруживают, что Родни можно помочь, что день этот не станет последним, гнетущим, окончательным, Джон не чувствует ничего. Ни облегчения, ни радости, лишь какая-то отчаянная решимость бьется в висках. В тот момент он просто старается об этом не думать. Здесь, в пещере, где тени струй водопада прыгают по стенам, где слабые солнечные лучи пробегают по усталым лицам почти утративших надежду людей, мир Джона сужается до краткого мгновения, мига, когда Родни возвращается к ним из своего скрытого, тайного, странно безысходного убежища. Он разъярен, бушует, словно цунами, волна за волной, горькие слова, яд отчаяния, и Джон впитывает этот яд словно целебный бальзам. Потом волна гнева отступает и остается только Родни, растерянный и удивительно решительный, и мир снова становится самим собой.

Перед операцией бесконечный поток слов, взрыв энергии, всплеск, всполох.

– Вы вивисекторы проклятые, – ворчит Родни со знакомой ехидной интонацией в голосе. – Ты это нарочно придумал, Шеппард. Просто всегда хотел просверлить мне дырку в голове, посмотреть, как и что там работает. А тут такая возможность подвернулась!

Джон удовлетворенно хмыкает.

– Да, просто всю жизнь спал и видел, как бы залезть тебе в мозги. Ой, погоди-ка, я же и спал, и видел, и уже залезал тебе в мозги!

Что-то тяжелое, неподъемное у него в груди вдруг перестает давить так сильно, когда Родни криво ему ухмыляется.

– Урод! Я тут страдаю, а он издевается. Вот так всегда!

Джон смеется, потом отводит глаза и чувствует на себе пристальный, изучающий взгляд Родни. Они сидят в почти совсем темно алькове пещеры, поросшим странно фосфоресцирующим мхом. Тейла с Рононом где-то на другом конце, освобождают место для операции, Джинни поглощена перепрограммированием детектора, Келлер готовит «инструменты», что-то еле слышно бормоча себе под нос.

– Надо было мне самому перепрограммировать эту штуку. – задумчиво произносит Родни. В его блеклом, усталом тоне Джону чудятся отголоски обычного Родниворчания из серии «Если хочешь что-то сделать, сделай это сам». Джон улыбается против воли, впитывая этот момент, и думает, как может не хватать такой вещи, как ворчание, ну или там гневной отповеди, или как можно скучать так сильно по самому заносчивому и застенчивому гению на земле, который незаметно стал центром всего твоего мира.

– Ты какой-то усталый. – замечает Родни чуть тревожно, и Джон думает о последних бессонных неделях, полных глубочайшей темноты. Родни будто читает его мысли. – Ты совсем не спал?

И тут, в этот самый момент, из ниоткуда, комок встает у Джона в горле, руки начинают трястись. Долю секунды ему кажется, что вот-вот, сейчас, прямо здесь, от одних только слов Родни, он развалится на части. Но в голове проносятся операция, джампер, рейфы – и здравый смысл берет верх.

– Да… Я… – не в состоянии сказать ничего членораздельного, он просто кивает. А потом чувствует на своем предплечье теплую широкую ладонь.

– Прости. – шепчет Родни и что-то в его голосе почти ломает в Джоне уже несуществующую теперь между ними преграду. Он хочет схватить Родни, начать трясти, накричать на него за глупость, а может, просто прижать к себе и начать укачивать, как ребенка.

Это безумие, думает Джон, мы два побитых жизнью сорокалетних мужика, с огромными тараканами в голове, мы не может вот так… Держать другого, словно от этого зависит жизнь, словно ничего в мире нет важнее. И все же на Родни куртка Джона, которую он отказался снимать перед отлетом, и он улыбается Джону своей кривой ухмылкой, и объятия вдруг кажутся чем-то нормальным, логичным, само собой разумеющимся.

Но они продолжают сидеть рядом, касаясь друг друга лишь плечами, и несмотря на полумрак, солнечные зайчики прыгают по ним. Косые тени играют на их лицах, и когда Джон смотрит на Родни, в это мгновение ему кажется, что ничего прекраснее он в своей жизни никогда не видел. Глаза у Родни почти черные и блестящие, и он смотрит на Джона со странно знакомым выражением страха и надежды.

– Все будет хорошо, приятель. – Джон смотрит прямо на него и кладет ладонь ему на плечо. – Честное слово.

Впервые за эти страшные недели надежда, загнанная со всеми прочими чувствами далеко-далеко на задворки его бытия, распускается, захватывая Джона целиком.

Полет домой кажется Джону чудесным разноцветьем красок – как в калейдоскопе. Серая мгла, шедшая за ним по пятам, истончается, обращается в почти невидимую дымку. Перед глазами бескрайняя зелень лесов, лунные отблески, чернота корабля рейфов, светло-желтый песок.

В Атлантиде тишина, свет приглушен и горизонт событий сумрачно мерцает в Контрольном Зале. Джон в этом свете ощущает разбитость, какую-то давящую усталость – и одновременно в груди бьется радость, причиняющая жуткую боль.

На лицах встречающих их медиков удивление, смешанное с чем-то, отдаленно напоминающим счастье. Они улыбаются, Джон чувствует, как улыбается в ответ. Когда он бросает взгляд на Ронона, в мальчишеских карих глазах того застыло то же смутно знакомое и сложное выражение. Тейла и Джинни рядом с каталкой, на которую погрузили Родни – Джинни держит его за широкую ладонь, а Тейла смотрит прямо на Джона. Он кивает ей, золотистой фигуре в полумраке ночной Атлантиды.

Пока они неспешно бредут в сторону медчасти, Джону постоянно хочется протянуть руку, дотронуться до Родни – убедиться, что он не исчез, что это не сон, не виртуальная среда, не безнадежно пустое и отчаянное желание сердца. Сила этого чувства ошеломляет его на миг; но так же как и на планете Святыни, он вовремя одергивает себя. Он почти забыл, что притворство сопровождало его всю жизнь. И теперь он не знает, как опять привыкнуть к этому почти ледяному чувству отстраненности.

В первую после возвращения ночь Джон элементарно не может заснуть: слишком много всего случилось и слишком быстро. Поэтому он лежит на своей не разобранной кровати – почему-то никак не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз ее разбирал вообще – и смотрит в темный потолок. Туго закрученная пружина тревоги ослабляется, продолжая пульсировать чем-то непонятным в области сердца. Наверное, это страх, хотя Джон никогда себе в этом не признается.

Он встает тогда, натягивает свои тяжеленные ботинки, в которых ноги весят целую тонну и предрассветными коридорами плетется в медчасть. Там тишина и приглушенное похрапывание нескольких пациентов. Родни на своем привычном месте. Мысль о «привычном месте» в очередной раз вызывает в Джоне слабый шок – у них с Родни есть свои, «фирменные» койки в медчасти, ну ты подумай только! Джинни дремлет напротив, уютно свернувшись под атозианским одеялом. Джон снимает обувь и забирается на соседнюю с Родни кровать (за последние недели он как-то привык к ее жесткому матрасу). Свет в медчасти слегка помаргивает, и Джон улыбается про себя: завтра Зеленке от Родни достанется за эти неполадки в электросистемах. И Зеленка будет на седьмом небе от счастья от потока оскорблений, смешанных с потоком технопурги. Шоу будет еще то, предвкушает Джон. И как-то почти отстраненно думая, что «завтра» могло вообще не настать, засыпает.

На второй день Джон много ест, много улыбается (неудивительно, и все улыбаются ему в ответ), проводит продуктивные учения с пехотинцами. Ронон встречает бедняг с широкой искренней ухмылкой на лице, отчего многие пугаются не на шутку. После учений Джон дает длинный отчет Вулси (тот чем-то невероятно доволен), общается с Лорном на служебно-карьерный темы. Умудряется даже секунд тридцать подержать на руках Торрена, да и вообще чувствует невероятный эмоциональный подъем – словно в воздух веселящий газ добавили.

К Маккею в тот день он не заходит. От Тейлы, радостной, спокойной, с плачущим Тореном, уткнувшимся в ее плечо, Джон узнает, что Родни выписывают завтра.

Вечером, в ярком желтом свете лантийской ванной (которая именно сегодня раздражающе напоминает земную), Джона отчаянно рвет. А в душе он сидит – буквально сидит на полу – добрых сорок минут, в мозгу бьется память. Память о потерях, ломающих его, пытающихся сломать его уже долгие годы. О гибели матери, чертовом Афганистане, о Митче, Дексе, Холланде, безымянных ученых и пехотинцах, нашедших свою горькую участь в Пегасе, об Элизабет, Карсоне… И о Родни, который постоянно пытается умереть у Джона на глазах, иногда даже по своей собственной воле, ублюдок проклятый, какое он имеет право, ублюдок, ублюдок, то, что ты гениальный астрофизик, еще не дает тебе право вот так со мной, никогда больше тебя не отпущу, не смей…

И так снова, и снова, и снова.

Джон почти убеждает себя, что соленые капли на его губах всего лишь плохо очищенная океанская вода. Трещины внутри его мира зарастают.

Однажды, через неделю, непонятное утро поражает Джона как откровение – он еще никогда не чувствовал себя до такой степени спокойным. Нормальным даже, если можно так выразиться. Его это даже пугает – спокойствие и такого ощущения нормальности он не ощущал с самого детства. Если об этом подумать, то это – тоже маска, которую он теперь носит. Маска, скрывающая его от самого себя.

Пока Джон шагает в сторону столовой, Атлантида мерно гудит – или ему просто хочется снова услышать звук работающего межзвездного двигателя? Солнечный свет кристаллизуется под его ногами в бледно-синие тени от переборок – в этой части города почти всегда тихо, даже слышен шум волн, бьющих в стены через три коридора отсюда. Мир волнами накатывает на Джона – это как медитация, как полет над волнами, как невесомость. И он не знает причины, и ему от этого еще страшнее.

Но в столовой Родни, и страх пропадает так же внезапно. Его и не было никогда, этого неразумного, нерационального страха перед внутренним покоем, он все только себе выдумывает. И опять, с такой же силой, как в первый раз, на Джона обрушивается это чувство, эмоция, осознание, что Родни – его новая связь с реальностью, якорь, держащий на плаву. И как же раньше он не замечал, не понимал, не видел…

Родни совсем по-мальчишески машет ему рукой – и Джон вдруг осознает, что Родни машет вот так только ему. Ронону Родни кивает, Тейле улыбается, с остальными Маккей почти враждебен. И Джон знал это, знал – почему же опять самые нелепые мелочи заставляют его сердце дрожать в груди?

Родни сегодня бушует – размахивает руками, оскорбляет дреды Ронона, который с нахальным видом уплетает гигантский кусок шоколадного торта. Родни пока можно есть только здоровую пищу – в смысле совсем здоровую, типа китайский салатов и вареной говядины, и совсем никакого кофе. Он негодует и призывает в свидетели Джона. Джон хмыкает и пожимает плечами.

– Прости, дружище, раз доктор сказал… – Родни хмурится, а потом его лицо озаряется новой идеей.

– А если найти исследования, в которых утверждается ценность кофеина в качестве профилактики болезней мозга? Как думаешь?

– _Родни_. – с нажимом произносит Джон. Реакция мгновенная.

– Да, да, знаю, это глупость. Но есть же у кофе какие-то полезные свойства, а? Ну вот Джинни как-то же объясняет полезность того, почему она всех кормит своей этой гадостью из тофу? – По лицу Маккея заметно, что эту битву он проиграл, но войну проигрывать не намерен. – Ладно, потом с этим разберусь. – тяжело вздыхает он.

Джону хочется улыбнуться и похлопать его по плечу. Вместо этого он идет к стойке и наливает себе самую большую кружку с кофе, все это время чувствуя на своей руке смертоносный взгляд Маккея, который он приберегает только для членов МНС. Джон польщен.

– Я с тобой больше не разговариваю. – надувается он. Ронон прыскает в свою чашку с молоком.

– Да уж, долго ты продержишься, – говорит он ехидно. Родни молча начинает ковыряться в своем планшете. Судя по его ушам, из них скоро повалит дым. Джон в восторге от этого зрелища и просто наблюдает, как пальцы Родни с молниеносной скоростью скачут по поверхности панели. Как же мне этого не хватало, ошарашено думает он.

Когда они совместно с Рононом, то уговаривая, то угрожая, все-таки впихивают в Родни травяной атозианский чай, уже пора разбегаться по делам. Родни первым ускакивает в свою драгоценную лабораторию, где он не был так долго, и там уже все уничтожили эти проклятые дебилы, и как вообще с такими людьми работать, и Вулси ничего не понимает, и лучше бы Джону сегодня быть в лаборатории вечером, потому что иначе Родни не попадет на их запланированный сеанс «Стар Трека», и скоро увидимся, пока, подхватив не успевшего еще заправиться кофеином Зеленку, и на прощание слабо маша рукой. У Ронона, Джона и Тейлы с утра тренировка.

Ронон с Джоном почти посрамлены на тренировочном полу, и кроме того, Тейла неодобрительно смотрит на них обоих, а они растеряно смотрят друг на друга. Джону вся эта сцена смутно напоминает вызов к директору за хулиганство. На Джоне Тейла задерживает долгий изучающий взгляд. Она грациозна и устрашающе величественна в золотистом свете этого утра. И Джон прекрасно понимает, что значит этот ее взгляд. Если бы он не любил ее как сестру, то задушил бы на месте.

День проходит почти незаметно – бумаги, отчеты, отчеты, чат с Родни в крохотном желтом окошке, драка в раздевалке между двумя капралами (из-за прелестницы из ботанического отдела), Лорн предлагает новую систему дежурств на следующий месяц, выговор с занесением, гауптвахта, выговор без занесения, наградить посмертно, пропал без вести, приносим наши соболезнования, командующий базой лейтенант-полковник Джон С. Шеппард. И свет льется из окна, и в сердце тишина …

Когда он вечером прибредает в лабораторию, усталый, почти не ощущающий уже утреннего безбрежного спокойствия, Маккей мечется от стола к столу. Тут прохладно и чуть сумрачно, лицо Родни – единственное яркое пятно, глаза сияют как молнии. На мгновение у Джона перехватывает дух от этой энергии.

– А, вот и ты! – восклицает Родни радостно и начинает бешено печатать двумя руками на двух разных клавиатурах. Джон, привычный к такому зрелищу, просто качает головой и ухмыляется. Кто бы мог подумать, что не джампер – самое для него комфортное место, а эта темная лаборатория, где его лучший друг-гений пытается сплести законы вселенной в тугой узел.

Погруженный в эти странные размышления, Джон вдруг замечает, что Родни неестественно бледен и под глазами у него мешки. Точно так же, когда он… Нет, не может этого быть! Нет!

– Родни… – и голос у Джона вдруг становится хриплым, словно это и не его голос вовсе. Родни вскидывает голову и смотрит на него удивленно и с легкой усталостью.

– Мне осталось самую малость доделать, потому запущу симуляцию – на целую ночь – и все… Или вы передумали смотреть кино? – растеряно говорит он.

– Я… – и Джон даже не может заставить себя это произнести. – Как ты… Ты устал? Как ты себя чувствуешь?

А Родни понимает тут же, как всегда – Джону даже не надо говорить ничего, вот что самое пугающее. Родни опускает глаза.

– Я… Ну… не спал… не сплю уже несколько дней. Со мной все нормально. – быстро добавляет он.

Джон и подумать не мог, что облегчение может быть таким сильным. Слава Богу, ноги не отказывают в этот момент – военная подготовка и все прочее…

– По… понимаешь, – начинает вдруг, заикаясь, Родни. Джон видит, как он весь дрожит, но решает ближе не подходить. – У меня в голове как зона стихийного бедствия – вот только ничего там не было, а теперь накатывают воспоминания обо всем, что я знал и помнил. Как звали первую воспитательницу в детском саду; когда мама первый раз отвела меня к стоматологу; день, когда родилась Джинни – я его в подробностях помню, с запахами, с чувствами, со всякими отцовскими фразочками… И все это время, пока мы искали Тейлу, я как будто его снова переживаю. А еще те дни, когда ты чуть не превратился в жука, он тоже у меня перед глазами. И тот ужас, когда… когда тебя двенадцать дней не было. Господи… Прямо как пост-травматический стресс, только это не стресс, а все как будто по-настоящему…

Теперь Джон понимает, почему Родни так трясет.

– Но… я справлюсь, правда ведь? – и надежда в его глазах почти ломает Джона пополам. Он хочет сказать – «Конечно, конечно, все будет нормально». Или «Да не волнуйся ты так по пустякам, пойдем лучше отсюда». Или даже самое отчаянное – «Пойдем найдем Келлер и она даст тебе снотворное». Вместо этого Джон смотрит на Родни – на его такие знакомые черты, широкие ладони, глаза, полные доверия и преданности. И слова, которые всегда ускользали от него, подводят и на этот раз. Тогда он просто походит и обнимает Родни.

Это почти так же, как и в прошлый раз – только теперь инициатива в руках у Джона, и он держит бережно, крепко, а под его пальцами – снова знакомое тепло и бесконечность. Маккей даже не колеблется – обхватывает Джона руками тут же. Он весь вибрирует от эмоций, от воспоминаний, и Джон никогда больше не хочет его отпускать.

– Это… хорошо… что ты теперь помнишь. – Родни в этот момент с силой вцепляется в футболку Джона. – Главное, что ты… – И Джон ничего вразумительного больше сказать не в состоянии. Ничего. Кроме правды.

– Я по тебе скучал. – Почему скучал, когда? – этого он из себя выдавить не может, хоть под поверхностью бьются обрывки фраз – « _Ты мне нужен»,_ а может, _«Я не могу тебя потерять»_. Или просто – _«Не умирай»._

Родни держит его в объятиях так, как будто Джон – нечто невероятно ценное, и от этого комок подступает у него к горлу. Он думает, что Родни вот сейчас может пошутить – например, сказать, что они только с утра виделись, чего уж так с объятиями. Или промолчит.

Но Родни невероятно храбрый и отчего-то он всегда знает, что Джон хочет сказать на самом деле.

– Тоже скучал. – шепчет Родни, утыкаясь носом ему в шею. – Всю свою жизнь по тебе скучал.


End file.
